30 Kisses KenshinSano Edition
by Ava Ray Brooke
Summary: 30 kisses between Kenshin and Sano
1. Red

Red, Sano smiled, the color had so many negative symbols about it. The color of blood and fire, which figuratively, he supposed, was the 'color' of death and destruction.

However, it was also the color of love, right? The heart. Generally this stuff would not matter to him, in truth, his original thought was of the redhead currently doing the laundry in the front yard.

"Hey, Kenshin," he called out, making his way through the gate opening.

Kenshin looked up, "hello Sano," he said.

Sano smiled, "the little Missy and the kid aren't here then. Kenshin shook his head. Sano's grin widened and he leaned forward, planting on kiss on Kenshin's cheek.

Kenshin's blush was also a great shade of red. Sano lifted him up and carried him inside. Red also classified 'passion' right?


	2. The Sound of Waves

Why? Hadn't he suffered enough in his life? Apparently not, maybe he deserved this on some level. His mind wandered to the man sitting next to him, instead of to the woman on the his other side. It wasn't right in the least, not normal at all.

He supposed fate was cruel. He had married Kaoru because he thought he loved her. And he did, just not in that way. As for a lover he wanted his best friend, not his wife. Again, it wasn't normal, but just the way he was now.

"Its nice out here, isn't it?" Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin nodded, and leaned back, listening to the ocean. A really nice day, not a cloud in the sky, just the sun, but with a nice breeze.

"Anyway, who's hungry?" Megumi said. The others jumped up, leaving Kenshin to his thoughts, and went to set up the small picnic they had brought along for the occasion.

A while later, everyone else finished eating and went to play in the water. Kenshin looked up as Kaoru came and sat beside him, "are you okay?" She asked, snuggling to his side.

Kenshin nodded, "I'm fine, just enjoying the view." He said, almost whispering.

Kaoru leaned up kissing him on the cheek, "it is a nice view." She said.

Kenshin nodded, it would have been a peaceful moment if not for the fact that he could not get his mind off of his best friend. He guessed that he'd never be truly happy anymore.


	3. Cradle

Sano knew that he really shouldn't be thinking thoughts like he was now. After all, even he was in agreement that Kenshin and Kaoru made the perfect couple. They were always for each other, they offset each other's personalities, and they just looked cute together, too cute.

He made his way down the street just thinking about the thoughts he knew he was thinking of just weren't right. He looked up as he reached the dojo and could hear Kaoru and Yahiko training inside, while he saw that Kenshin was doing the laundry.

"Hi, Sano," Sano smiled back and walked over to his friend.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry," he said, sitting on the step of the dojo.

"Its not time for dinner yet, I suppose I can make you something though," Kenshin stood up.

The next thing San knew, Kenshin was lying in his lap looking more like he was bowing down.

"Oro, that hurt," Kenshin said, lifting his head up.

Sano decided it was perfect timing, actually he just couldn't resist any longer.

He drug the redhead onto his lap and leaned forward pressing his mouth against Kenshin's.

He pulled back, his friend looked shocked to say the least. Sano wrapped his arms around him, this would probably be the last opportunity.

He looked down to apologize, and noticed that Kenshin had settled back into his arms momentarily, a small smile tugging at his lips as Sano sat there holding him.

Kenshin jumped up as they heard voices calling from the dojo. Kaoru and Yahiko came around as he did so and the four of them went inside.


	4. Mine

Kenshin did not think of himself as that way. There was proof of that, a former wife, a current wife, and a kid. He found it strange when he saw Sano and began to picture the two of them together.

Only when Sano came back did he realize that it was him that he liked. The new tall, muscular, world-smart Sano.

He knew Sano would never return such feelings for him. That did not stop him from wanting Sano to look at him.

"Good morning," Kenshin said, looking up from the laundry. Sano smiled and stood watching him a moment, Kenshin noted this with a flare of hope. Even if Sano liked girls, he was most certainly girly enough right now.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Kenshin asked.

Sano shook his head, "i have to get back," he said, "I just came to tell you, I'm getting married."

Kenshin's hope flickered, he could guess who this person was that had stolen Sano, not that he had his friend in the first place, he had Kaoru and Kenji.

"Congratulations." Kenshin said, glancing up at his friend.

Kenshin and Kaoru went to the the wedding and then waited for the other couple to return from their new home in Aizu.

Kenshin still thought about Sano, but the news came.

"Megumi's pregnant," Sano announced as they sat outside the dojo.

"Congratulations," Kenshin said, a smile on his face.

A while later Megumi came out and Sano stood wrapping his arms around her, bending over slightly to kiss her.

Kenshin realized how hopeless it was, how hopeless he was, but he still wanted Sano.


End file.
